Democratic Order of Planets
The Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP) is a confederation of planetary states who pool their military and political resources while largely retaining their unique culture or societies. It is very similar in both intent and function to Star Trek's United Federation of Planets, though it appears to be far less effective (in both politics and warfare) than its Star Trek counterpart. Headquarters In 3001, the DOOP finished a new headquarters space station over the Neutral Planet to replace their antiquated and run-down headquarters in New New Jersey. However during the opening ceremony, the space station was accidentally destroyed by one of their officers, Zapp Brannigan, and thereafter DOOP reverted to their previous headquarters in New New Jersey. The DOOP Military DOOP has a large military force that polices the space of its member states. Among its assets are a large number of soldiers and a fleet of ships, which are used to defend its members from attack and to defeat their enemies. The military seems to be similar to that of the UN in that it is composed of the militaries of its member planets rather than having a single, unified force. Much like the United States in the UN, Earth seems to be one of the largest contributors in the DOOP military. The flagship of the fleet, the Nimbus, commanded by Zapp Brannigan, is stationed on Earth, though it often travels to other places in the universe during the course of its duties. Along with this they have some energy rifles that must be crank operated, complete with Jack-in-a-box music. Known DOOP Personnel *Zapp Brannigan: 25-Star General, Captain of The Nimbus *Lieutenant Kif Kroker: First Officer on The Nimbus, Personal Assistant of Zapp Brannigan. Temporary DOOP Personnel *Hugh Man: A double-agent during the Decapodian invasion. Turned out to be an imposter. *Bender: Volunteer soldier during the war for Spheron 1. *Fry: Volunteer soldier during the war for Spheron 1. *Leela alias Lee Lemon: Volunteer soldier during the war for Spheron 1. *Lrrr: Presumably allied with earth in order to liberate it from the Nudist Scammers in Bender's Big Score and participated in a DOOP meeting in The Beast With a Billion Backs. Known Military Operations *Defense of the Octillian system from Killbots: DOOP victory, with heavy casualties. *Defense of Earth from the Omicronian invasion: DOOP defeat. *Operations against Eden 7, culminating in the carpet bombing of that planet: DOOP victory. *War against the Pacifists of the Gandhi Nebula: DOOP victory. *Campaign against the Retiree People of the Assisted Living Nebula: DOOP victory. *War against the Spheron I: DOOP victory *Defense of Earth from the Decapodian invasion: DOOP defeat. *War for Tarantulon 6: DOOP victory. *Battle to retake Earth from the Scammers: DOOP victory. *Campaign against the Anomaly: unclear results. *Operations against the Eco-Feministas: DOOP victory. *Battle agains the Carcarons: ends in the treaty of Table 7 being signed Quotation Member States Known Member States (in alphabetical order) *Amazonia *Amphibios 9 *Chapek 9 *Decapod 10 *Earth *Neptune *Neutral Planet *Nylar IV *Trisol *Wormulon Possible Member States *Mars *Cygnus 5 *Omicron Persei 8. *Eternium *Rumbledy-Hump *Carcaron home planet (as of "Zapp Dingbat") *Various DOOP territory taken via military conquests **Eden 7 **Gandhi Nebula **Assisted Living Nebula **Spheron 1 **Tarantulon 6 **The Octillian System Appearances *''Love's Labours Lost in Space'' *''Brannigan, Begin Again'' *''War is the H-Word'' *''A Taste of Freedom'' *''Three Hundred Big Boys'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''The Beast with a Billion Backs'' *''Bender's Game'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Category:Organizations Category:Government